A Man Can Do
by Rinrinchan-san
Summary: Nami caught something very interesting that Ryoutarou would do something drastic to get it back.


_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own La Corda d'oro_

**A Man Can Do**

_Nami caught something very interesting that Ryoutarou would do something drastic to get it back._

It had been a bright day. The sun settled in the sky with all its glory, feather-like Cirrus cloud brushed in the blue-like canvas above. The quality of the air was cool and refreshing. A fine day indeed for Seiso's journalist to roam around and to capture things that would probably made her day more colorful. What could make her day more fruitful than this?

Nami Amou stopped, capturing every view she find interesting. Her little exploration came to halt as she heard noises at a certain house. She tilted her head, camera still over her eyes.

"Nee-san, this is ridiculous, I don't want to go outside with _this_." A baritone voice muttered, putting acid to his word.

"Come on Ryou-kun, you look nice. Don't be ashamed." The so-called sister grinned, patting her younger brother's shoulder before pushing him further out of their gate.

Nami's eyes widened, her jaw dropped wide as her finger—which had been stiff frozen—accidentally pushed the shutter release.

Ryoutarou winced from the flash; his hand automatically blocked it for further damage. He hissed, blinking to get rid the after effect it gave to his vision. "What the?"

"Tsuchiura-kun!" Nami exclaimed. Her lips formed a tight line at first until it morphed into a smirk. Ryoutarou shivered knowingly. "Nice _dress _you have there."

Ryoutarou blinked twice before he was able to understand what she had said. His face darkened as a frown sketched firmly on his sturdy face. "Give me that camera." Despite the rage, a faint flush colored more his already pink cheeks. He looked appalling, that was the truth.

No one must see how disgruntled he was. Ryoutarou Tsuchiura, clad in such an _**unmanly**_ article of clothing, face tinted with a blush-on, and lips vermilion in color. Nami surmised it was redder than red, if there was such a thing like that.

His clothes were _awfully _disturbing in Nami's view. She had nibbled her lower lips to beat back the fits of laughter as she stared, amused.

His green hair was nowhere to be found. A striking blonde wig replaced it, crown on top to entice—if there were anyone in the whole world would fall for it. His _dress, _above ankle, hot pink in color with ruffles everywhere, more likely, it was ruffles all alone.

Nami gave a disgusted look at him. Nonetheless, her eyes darkly sparkled. Her grin widened. "Bye, bye." Her last word before she scampered away. The man didn't have a chance to follow as his _dress _was bothersome enough to even walk.

Ryoutarou hissed profanities, praying in every god that the lady wouldn't post it_. Or all hell breaks loose._

_**~NeKo Meow~**_

Another bright day, nonetheless Ryoutarou's mood all sunk deep. He glowered, he hissed, ready to attack anyone in reach. Fortunately, most of his classmates survived their morning class. No one ever dare to near him. For their own sake, of course. In addition, to avoid any body pains.

Ryoutarou rubbed the back of his neck, still hissing. "Where's that _devil_."

He need not to venture far as the person he was searching was now in front of him. "Did you sleep well, Tsuchiura?" Nami sniggered.

"Give me the picture."

"How sure are you that it is still with me?"

Ryoutarou's eyes widened. "You didn't." he frowned.

"Just kidding, I have it here." Nami fished out something from her pocket. "On my protection. Don't worry, Tsuchiura, I won't post this without your conse—"

She wasn't finished with her words yet when the lad dragged her like an inanimate object, forcing her to situate in one of the music room. "Give me that." Ryoutarou growled.

"Never." Nami snapped pushing him away yet it was rather futile. The guy loomed in front of her. Their proximity was inches away. Nami could hear the drumming of his heart—she reckoned as anger. Her lips twitched upward. _Interesting. _

"I swear, I'm going to—"

"No harm, my dear. You can't hurt woman, can you?" Nami smiled. "Or perhaps you can. You know…" she intentionally coughed. "_Gays can._"

"What do you want?" Ryoutarou barked.

"Nothing in particular."

"Really? Ei."

"Ok, an interview would do."

"No!" Ryoutarou closed their distance as he tried to snatch the photo away.

Nami didn't give him a chance, she place her hand and the picture behind her back, pressing it against the wall. Her eyes shimmered. "You want to do this in the hard way, huh? You still have another choice though."

Ryoutarou stopped and looked at her. "What is it?"

"_**Kiss me**_." Obviously, it was one of Nami mischievous scheme. She knew that he has a hidden feeling towards their redhead friend.

Ryoutarou staggered back, his eyes turned like saucer in shock.

Nami laughed in triumph. "I know you cant." she stood properly before attempting to leave.

"We're not yet done," Ryoutarou mumbled, placing his arm to block her exit.

"We are." Nami gulped for the first time. It seemed that she miscalculated her little scheme. "Can you please move your arms away? I still have to _post _this."

"No, you will not." Ryoutarou blocked her possible exits. He pushed her against the wall, arms at her sides. "I still have to get it from you, haven't I?"

_Oh! Shoot! _"I'm just joking." She nervously laughed. "Do you really think I'll give it to you? No way."

"You will." He leaned closer, leveling her height. "After this..."

_Thump._

His hand glided toward her hips, up to her back before trying to pull her closer to him

_Thump._

Her hands languidly set on his chest, feeling the rhythm of his heart.

_Thump._

She gazed at his deep golden eyes as it unfathomably sparkled, magnetizing her even more. Nami could feel the heat from her neck as it traced to her cheeks, without a doubt, a faint blush budding on her face.

_Thump._

His warm respires caressing her skin.

_Thump._

His lips mere inch from hers.

_Thump._

Nami closed her eyes, photo forgotten on her vulnerable grip.

"Finally." Ryoutarou mumbled making the journalist open her eyes, questioning. "I got it." He flicked his wrist, waving the photo in his hold.

"How did you?" Nami snapped.

"Something a_** man**_ can do." He grinned, turning around before waving his hand. "Till next time."

"You JERK!"

Nami stayed there for a while. Her shock expression changed into her usual sly one. "A **man** can do, huh?" she smiled, realizing something significant. She fished something from her pocket as her smile widened. "Negatives. You have to always hide a spare."

_**Authoress Note:**_

_I did this long time ago. I thought I deleted this already but after thoroughly rummaging my folder, I find this again. Thanks for reading. :3_


End file.
